Believe HEART
by Saradavinci1995
Summary: A Masato x Ren story , all from Masato's perspective. When your heart and ration are fighting, who shall win? Hope you'll enjoy it  x3
1. Chapter 1

_Okiieees, so this is my 1st fan-fic ever owo... yeah I know. It might as well suck, and well if you find mistakes and stuff please tell me XD Also I'm opened to criticism, since I'd like to get better C:_

_THE REASON~ for which I started this is because there barely are 2 fanfics with this epic yaoi couple... AND IT NEEDS MORE LOVE x3_

_As well, idk why I made it from Masato's perspective but...oh well...I just felt like doing it XD_

_Anyways, enjoy if you can~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama nor the characters c:_

* * *

><p>'This just can't be happening. Not <em><strong>here<strong>_. Not _**now**_. Not to _**me**_!' I kept mumbling those words over and over again while stomping towards my room. 'Just what kind of look was that?' I was sure that my face was still flustered so I tried to avoid as much as possible the other student's curious looks. I closed the door as fast as I could behind, leaning my back against it. The places he touched were still burning.

_My name is Hijirikawa Masato. I'm 17 years old, student in Class A at the most famous music academy 'Saotome Gakuen'. My father doesn't quite agree with the 'idol' career that I've been trying to persuade, so I can only attend the school for 1 year and take over the family's financial business afterwards. I wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity, but lately something keeps getting on my mind… or rather 'someone'._

It took me a while to realize that I was panting. Just how fast had I been running? I sighted and took a deep breath trying to calm down while leaning my head against the wooden door. And I had almost succeeded when a sudden knock in the door made me startle.

'Are you there…?' The voice that I've known for almost all of my life was lowly whispering from the other side of the door. I decided to ignore it. My head was already screwed up enough. I didn't want to see him anymore.

'Masato…'He slightly pushed the door giving me a nudge as well. Shit. I forgot to lock the door.

'N-no…don't…'I paused surprised by my own voice which didn't sound at all like my usual one. I squeezed my eyes and kept opposing his attempts to open the door. 'Leave…me alone…' I continued, ignoring the fact that my voice, as well as my entire body, was shaking. I just wanted him to disappear.

A more violent pushing made me fall down on all fours at a certain distance from the door. I quickly turned around, just to get to see Ren's back while he was closing the door behind him. No. He wasn't just closing it. He was _**locking**_ it. I blinked a few times surprised, unable to move my sight from him. Why was he doing this…? Only when he tuned his face towards me, I noticed the look on his face. He seemed sad…hurt…almost pitiful. Just what kind of expression was that…? It took me a while to realize that I was staring at him, and turn my face away. I had nothing to tell him right now.

'Masato…' He gently whispered my name while slowly approaching.

'DON'T!' The words came out by themselves, making Ren surprisingly freeze. My voice wasn't shuddered anymore. It was rather rough, and that gave me a bit more confidence. I raised and faced him. 'I told you to leave me alone.'

He just shrugged. 'I'm not forced to obey what you say. Masa-kun.' He still looked a little different than usual but the fact that he used that nickname (which he knew I hated) and his careless tone were proof that he was playing around. 'Still…I'm surprised that you actually ran over here like this…' His face had the trace of a smile while analyzing my whole body.

'Like…this…?' I unwillingly repeated. After looking down I realized that my shirt was unbuttoned, and my pants zipper was half opened. How could I have forgotten about that? I felt my face burning as I wrapped the shirt better around myself, forgetting about Ren, which proved to be a really bad idea.

He suddenly got by me and grabbed one of my hands pinning me against the wall. I gasped and squeezed my eyes as he glued his body over mine.

'Wh-Why are you…' I felt his leg pressing between mines and startled. I gripped my teeth and struggled. It was useless. I knew that I was unable to beat Ren's strength, but I still kept trying to pull away from him.

'_**BECAUSE OF THIS.**_' His really defiant voice made me stop. I looked up to him surprised. He looked back straight into my eyes. Ren was mad. I could clearly see that on his face. I avoided his sight moving mine towards the floor. I clenched my fists irritated. Why was he the angry one? He suddenly sighed. 'Because of this…' He repeated, this time with a softer voice. He lowered his head and whispered into my ear. 'You won't listen. No matter what I do. You won't even give me the chance to explain…'

'_**Explain**_?' I lifted my head and he withdrawn his as well, so that now the only distance between our faces were a few centimeters. 'You want to _**explain**_?' I nervously laughed. Laughing was good. It made me able to hide the uneasiness from Ren's closeness. 'Ren, isn't playing around with all the girls from the Academy enough for you?' Since he didn't reply I continued with the meanest voice I could make: 'I am already sick of your games, and I surely do not want to become your new toy! Can you even underst-'.And he **kissed** me.

He was roughly pressing his lips against mine gluing his body even more. The pressure of his hands over mine grew making my joints hurt. I jerked and pressed my lips against each other feeling him lick them. 'Nnh…' I tried to fight back, but it was useless. Ren gathered my hands over my head and pinned them with his, then grabbed my chin forcing me to open my mouth. 'N..no..nn…' was all that I was able to mumble before his tongue went inside.

I suddenly widen my eyes feeling his hand straining under my shirt, stroking my back. If this was one of his games… it wasn't funny anymore, or at least, not for me. My whole body was acting strange. Thinking clearly was getting hard as well. After a while he finally let me break the kiss and deepened his head into my neck biting and licking it. I rolled my head and gripped my teeth. It felt weird. Everything felt so damn weird.

* * *

><p><em>Thankies for reading!~ And sorry if it got kinda 'failish' at some points... I DID MY BEST~<em>

_And well, I plan on making at least 5 chapters for this story. SO YEAH. To be continued~ 33_


	2. Chapter 2

_OMFG. FINALLY. God yeah I know it's been 2 month since the last chapter but... ._. oh well... sorry for being SO late __

_Anyhow, here is chapter 2~ Yeah, I know that it's shorter than the first one _ But put up with it! Imma try making the next one longer~_

_Enjooy~ And BTW thanks for all the epic reviews from the previous chapter, I really was happy while reading them owo_

* * *

><p>Why was he doing this? What did he mean by you never listen? Why was my heart racing so fast, making my chest hurt? My whole mind was filled up with questions which answers I couldn't find, no matter how much I searched for.<p>

Suddenly my thoughts got cut, tension growing through my entire body. I crossed my knees pushing myself more against the wall. Ren freed my hands and grabbed one of my shoulders making me slide down, then crushed his lips over mine again, not giving me the chance to say a word. Only then I noticed that his other hand was between my legs. He strained it into my underwear and started moving it slowly. I jerked and grabbed his shoulder pushing him away with all the force I had. He didn't move an inch.

_I have to admit, I've never been too interested in this kind of things. Bluntly speaking, I haven't tried to develop my sexual life in any way or felt like needing to do it. Of course I required a release from time to time, and eventually I got used to doing it by myself, but what I was going through now didn't have the slightest similarity to it._

After a few moments I finally managed to break the kiss and turn my face away. I had the chance to say something, but I was way too afraid to open my mouth. I was too afraid that I'd let all the sounds that had been gathering into my throat out.

'Masato…' He gently whispered my name into my ear, provoking new thrills. 'It's alright. You don't need to keep your voice down. Relax a bit will you?' **_Show me how much you like it._** I was sure that those were his thoughts then. I didn't want to give him satisfaction. I didn't want to admit that his touches were making me go crazy. I didn't want to feel…so good.

Then, his hand's moves quickened up, rubbing faster and faster. I rolled my head hitting it by the wall and a stifled moan escaped through my gripped teeth. Ren deepened his head into my neck licking it then lowered his face onto my chest sucking one of my nipples. I startled as he bit it, letting go of another groan. I could feel him giggling on my skin.

'Wh…y…are you…' I slowly mumbled feeling each and every sign of resistance drawing from my body. I let my hands fall on the floor scraping it with my fingers. He grabbed one of my hands with his free one and pressed his lips against it. _Why wasn't he answering…? Why were his touches waking up such strong feelings? Why did his lips feel so soft on my skin? Why was my inside…so messed up?_

'Ah…!' My mouth opened freeing all the moans that I've been holding back until then. But I didn't even care anymore. I didn't care about anything. Ren's presence was everything that I was able to feel,_ his scent, his touches, his low whispers, his warm body pressing against mine_ …**_just him and me._**

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My whole body was trembling from the pleasure. It was too much for me. My rationality was screaming from a corner of my mind: Push him away. Struggle. Tell him how much you hate it! But it was useless. I couldn't push him away. I couldn't even find the will to push him away. 'Screw it all' was my last thought before everything exploded. I screamed. I screamed as loud as my voice allowed me to, releasing myself while clenching my arms around Ren embracing him tightly as I deepened my head into his neck. He smiled.

'Finally…' He paused a few moments. 'I didn't think you would…since you were so scared…' Ren sighed somehow relieved and placed one hand on my back stroking gently. I stayed a while like that… panting into his neck, leaving half of my weight on him and half on the wall, unable to think or speak anything. I felt _ashamed_. I felt… **_betrayed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter coming soon~ <em>**

**_Promise _._**


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm...yeah, seemingly this chapter took like... forever to update again... I'm really sorry... ;A; But... after reading all of the kind reviews and OhMyGod so many people actually reading this shitty story!... I just HAD TO continue! ... So yeah... Enjoy it if you can! ^^"

**MasaRen FOREVER XD ~ **

* * *

><p><em>What was I supposed to do? How did <em>_**he **__expect me to react…?_

My mind was still slightly numb from the thrills of pleasure, yet fading. I ended up just deepening my face more into Ren's neck, trying to delay the moment when I'd need to speak as much as possible. Several minutes passed and him not saying a word either, didn't help too much, an awkward silence gradually surrounding us, making my chest feel even tighter than it already did. His hands were still roaming over my back, fingertips lightly following the outline of my spine up and down, under the shirt, over and over again.

"Masato…" My name came out of his mouth as a murmur, making my body involuntarily react with a slight startle. I pressed my lips more against each other, determined to just ignore his call, straining my hands even harder into the back of his shirt. He whiffed almost amused at my nervous reaction, his fingers sliding onto my shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze before trying to push me away. Ren stopped as soon as he noticed that I wasn't willing to move an inch: "Masato, don't be like this….or are you _**that**_ scared of me seeing your expression right now?" My eyes popped open at the teasing tune in his voice then narrowed at the killing truth which was lacing his words. Indeed, I _**was**_ afraid of him getting to see the confusion and hesitation from my expression.

_Also, I felt the need to **punch** him so badly._

But I didn't. I was well aware of my body's condition, even doubting the ability of rising up and keeping my own balance, moreover trying to hit him while doing so.

More silence.

Those were probably the longest moments from my life. More and more questions, convicted to remain voiceless, kept popping inside of my mind while I was gradually regaining full control over it. Even if I ran away, what exactly would I had solved with it? Nothing. I promised myself that I would _**never **_run away….from anything, no matter how hard to handle it might have seemed.

A low sigh escaped through my lips as an attempt of calming down while my hands gradually relaxed and fell down on each of my sides, palms resting against the floor. Ren sighed as well, his arms slowly unwrapping from around me, and pulled away a bit. I could feel his sight locked onto me, but there was no way that I could dare to lift mine and confront his...or at least not yet.

I felt a sudden warmth pressed against my cheek: his fingertips gently sliding down to my jaw, then back up my cheekbones through soft, circular motions. I gripped my teeth and took a deep breath before finally rising my sight.

_Blue eyes met blue eyes, ones colder than the others. _

"Why are you doing this?" My voice came out as a little more than a whisper. I needed an explanation, a _**really good **_one which I could really believe. He just chuckled. A low and melodic chuckle which casted adrift even more unease to course through my body.

"'_Why_' you ask?..." He leaned forward, lips lightly brushing over the sensitive flesh beneath my ear, making me instinctively react by lifting my shoulders and shutting closed my eyes. "You're pretty cruel now, aren't you…? I think that I've given enough indices for you to figure the answer out on your own." He made a small pause. "Or…perhaps I should give you some more? That pretty little head of yours should eventually apprehend what I'm trying to say." A sweet kiss was placed onto the base of my ear, followed by a light bite on its lobe, his arms sliding under my knees and behind my back, then he suddenly stood up, lifting me into his arms as well.

"What are you—?" My hands quickly wrapped around his neck and he huffed at my slight fear of him dropping me, then walked towards his king-sized bed to lay me down on one of its sides. I couldn't do anything but stare at his face and mumble as soon as he withdrawn his hands from me. "I….I don't understand you…"

"Well, then… I guess I'll need to make things _**clearer**_…" A new smile curved his lips upwards as he bent over and pressed a new kiss to my mouth.

_Make **what** clearer…?_

* * *

><p>To be continued. Hopefully soon PFFT...;w;<p>

Also, if you can, please review and tell me what you think!~


End file.
